regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 16
Recap Nov 24, 1509 The band is in the Yellow Door Tavern in Sandashar. Guy Claypool, Bash Rockstorm, and Dee the Cook are talking in the corner, away from the band. While getting some drinks, Olivia notices that someone stealing Ransom's coin purse. Olivia grabs the thief by the backpack, but the male human thief slips out of it and escapes outside. Kellen and Ransom chase on foot, alerting some guards about the thief. Olivia goes to get her horse, Brick. Kes stays at the table inside. They catch up to him. They get back Ransoms money, they the guards take the thief away. Meanwhile back at the Tavern, Kes hears an announcement about the foreigner music competition, the Grand Singing League, and that today is the last day to enter, and it is only open to foreigners so they actually have a chance of winning. Those who want to compete have 45 minutes to get to the Palace to enter. The Band heads to the palace. Kes & Kellen enter, as do Sucundas (Guy & Bash). All the competition entrants are lead into the great hall. The Great Hall has been set up as a sort of auditorium, with the place where the throne typically would be, transformed into a stage. Above the front door into the Great Hall is a balcony where the King Haraziem stands, seeming protected by a glass-like barrier. It is announced that there will be a series of 5 challenges, with the last challenge being an actual musical performance. Whichever group gets the most points, wins the GSL. Round 1 is a Rhyming Contest. The party gets 3 points, as Kes missed the start of it. Sucundas don't get any points, with Dee the Cook failing to rhyme at all. The other entrants don't go well either. Kes & Kellen end up in 2nd place. Round 2 is a Haiku Contest. The band decide to write a poem about Kellen & Olivia. Sucundas gets 14/40 points. Kes & Kellen get 40/40 points. Now Kes & Kellen are tied 1st Place. Round 3 is a Charades Contest. Kes & Kellen get 20/20 points. We're not told the results of the other groups. Round 4 is a Pun Contest. Sucundas gets 4 points. Kes & Kellen get 10 points. There is a special guest performer, Antonio the Magnificent. He asks for a volunteer to be his assistant. Olivia rushes to the stage, then gets changed behind a screen into an assistant's outfit. He uses real magic to make the illusions work better. At the end of the act, the magician kisses Olivia. Kellen goes over and punches Antonio the Magnificent unconscious. Kellen and Antonio the Magnificent are taken away to the dungeons, leaving Kes and Ransom behind to perform the last round alone. Round 5 is a performance Contest. Kes plays her Ocarina. Ransom does some spoken word. Ransom doesn't do well, but Kes covers for it well. Kes & Kellen are named the winners by a landslide. The whole band are given the GSL pin. They also win a Magic Hot-Air Baloon ride, but Kellen is unable to go since he is in the dungeon. Olivia spends time with Kellen. Kes and Ransom enjoy the baloon ride alone together and watch the sunset. Ransom proposes to Kes. At the dungeon Antonio the Magnificent apologises to Olivia. She forgives him and drops the charges. Antonio drops the charges against Kellen, and they are both let go. The band all meet back up at the Yellow Door Tavern. Kes announces that they are getting married. Everyone congratulates them. Party Levels up to Level 5. Kellen HP +3 Kes HP +4 Olivia HP +4 Ransom HP +9 Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes